


Day 19

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Kinktober, M/M, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Isaac doesn't hesitate to slip under Chris' desk when the hunters arrive; he does get bored when they stay.





	Day 19

“Under my desk. _Now_.”

Isaac sees the panic in the hunter’s blue eyes and doesn’t question it. He ducks under Chris’ deck, crowding against the back and thanking every deity that there’s no gap between the furniture and the floor. Even if it isn’t as bad as Chris’ tone implies, he really doesn’t want to show his dick off to whoever it is.

Yeah, he’s naked.

And yeah, Chris’ clothes are a little wrinkled, his skin a little flush.

_So what?_

Well there’s the fact that he’s hiding under a desk, Chris’ knees inches from his face as a knock sounds on the door and multiple sets of feet enter the room. He can smell gunpowder and blood. _Definitely_ other hunters. And not the good sort – non-traditional hunters are even rarer here in Europe then they are in America. According to Chris, it’s basically all-out war in Eastern Europe.

Isaac’s heart is pounding in his ears as the hunters greet Chris. It’s the Lapointe’s – a family from the south of France. They’re mostly amused by his ‘retirement,’ often coming around with a wink-wink and some info about troublesome wolves in the area, trying to coax him back into the field. They don’t understand Allison’s code. In that moment, the wolf wishes they did – at the very least so they’d stop bothering them and so they could get back to business.

If only wishes were fishes but they’re not and Isaac’s trapped underneath Chris’ desk, annoyingly hard and staring straight at his lover’s crotch while being completely ignored. And maybe he’s petty because he’s technically down here for his own safety but he’s growing increasingly irritated with Chris as the Lapointe’s take seats across from Chris and carry on a conversation with, one the older man is doing little to put an end to.

It feels like an eternity under there. After the adrenaline fades, all he wants to do is get out and return to what they were doing. But he can’t. Because the hunters are still talking and he’s still trapped underneath the desk, Chris knees blocking any escape.

Isaac bites his lips, a wave of mischief rising from the depths of his mind. He reaches out and lays a feather light touch on Chris’ knee. He jerks, dislodging Isaac’s but his voice doesn’t falter as they talk about some strange assaults near Nantes. _Curious_.

A few seconds pass for he tries again. He’s faster this time, sliding his head up Chris’ thigh before he can knock him off. Fingers wrap around him, tight and bone-crushing if he weren’t a werewolf. He doesn’t try to extract himself from the grip though, his lips twitching upwards as naughty thoughts fill his head. Chris doesn’t seem like the type to let him get away with it but then one of the other hunter’s says they have something for him and he has to use his hand to take it.

Isaac’s fingers are instantly on his belt, undoing the buckle, then the button, and finally the zipper. He pulls his pants open and slides down his underwear. Chris’ chair squeaks as he scoots it forward, making sure his lap is fully under the desk. He isn’t trying to stop Isaac anymore and the cock raising to greet him is clearly the reason why.

He leans in, nosing the skin of Chris’ thigh. His scent is musky; it’s not dissimilar to the other hunters – the gunpowder is there, along with leather and oil. It’s the blood that’s missing and turns an otherwise alarming scent into a comforting one. He inhales, blue eyes focusing on the cock just inches from his face. He doesn’t hesitate another second, wrapping his lips around the head and swallowing all the way to the base. He’s had good practice with this since they started their relationship – Isaac’s got a fixation and Chris just loves blowjobs.

Specifically, he loves Isaac’s blowjobs – because the young wolf knows exactly how to tease his sensitive skin, which veins to trace, how to lap at his slit, and the pressure to use when fondling his sack. He can’t reach those right now so he goes to town, sloppy and slobbery as he bobs up and down on Chris’ cock. He might look uncontrolled if someone could see him but he’s not. He knows exactly what he’s doing, knows how to be mindful in the cramped space.

He’s used to those but this task keeps his mind off the claustrophobia.

Chris doesn’t last terribly long. He can smell the shift in his scent though the older hunter is doing a wonderful job of keeping a straight face as he talks with the Lapointes. He’s gone a bit quiet, with more nods and simple sounds, but that’s the only sign and it’s easily mistakable for him being short with them. When Chris’ hand lands on his head, tangling in his wavy hair, he knows it’s happening _now_.

He’s all the way down when Chris comes; it hits the back of his throat, too deep for him to taste it, but he revels in the feeling. When the torrent stops, he moves to sit back – maybe to lick his lips and grin, much like the cat that caught the canary – but Chris’ hand is heavy and firm. _Stay_ it silently commands so he does, squirming slightly as his own cock strains against the soft fabric of his boxers.

He stays even as Chris’ cock goes limp in his mouth. He stays as the discussion continues. He stays as the Lapointes’ grow annoyed and upset with Chris’ stubbornness and he stays as Chris _remains_ stubborn, not rising to their bait. He stays as they huff and the door clicks behind them. It’s only then, when the distant sound of tires squealing on pavement fades, that Chris lets him up.

Isaac sits back and wipes his hand across his mouth, rubbing at the spit that’s started to dry. Chris scoots back and allows for him to crawl out from under the desk. The grin the older hunter gives him when their eyes meet is _wicked_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. You can find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/) as well.


End file.
